


Hello Internet!

by katara



Category: Free!
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Free! Eternal Summer, M/M, danisnotonfire - Freeform, haru and rin read fanfiction of themselves, harurin - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katara/pseuds/katara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rinisnotashark and amazingharu are best friends as well as accomplished youtubers. They stumble upon a fanfiction of themselves and-<br/>let's just say they're not as disturbed as they thought they'd be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Internet!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt to contribute to rinharuweek. Hope you like it :)  
> Prompt: Setting (YouTubers)  
> DAY ONE

 

"Haru?"

"Hmm."

"I have an idea."

"I hate it when you get ideas."

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, they're both sitting in front of the camera lens; Haru disinterestedly going through an page on AO3 and Rin fixing his hair. It was the middle of December and the two of them decided to snuggle up on the edge of the bed with their dorky disney blankets.

"Got it."

"Yeah, just a sec.", Rin replied, still messing with his hair.

"Your hair looks fine. Let's do this already.", Haru said, before reaching over and turning on the camera.

"Hello internet!", exclaimed Rin, leaning in front of Haru sideways.

"Hey.", Haru said, shoving Rin back into his side.

"I guess _someone's_  still pissed that the weather's too cold to swim..", Rin said nudging his head against Haru's shoulder playfully.

"No. I'm pissed because your ideas suck.", Haru said, too warm at the moment to push Rin's head off of him.

"Speaking of sucking- you guys said we should read some fanfic called  **Fevered Dream** , apparently it's a fanfiction about us", Rin said peering into the laptop screen cautiously.

"This should be fun.", Haru said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

* * *

 

 

The beginning of the fic was normal enough; the two of them had met in a coffee shop and Rin had taken a liking to his "cerulean" eyes. Like hell, they're fucking blue, Rin had added. Rin was completely out of character;a smooth talker as he seduced Haru from the other side of the counter.

"You- you look cute when you're flustered", Rin said, tripping over his own words, ruining the bad boy feeling of fictional Rin.

"I'm not cute.", Haru replied simply. Haru had it easy, thought Rin. That's probably exactly what he'd say. Soon the plot progressed and Rin,  _that smooth fucker_ , was already at Haru's house making moves on him.

"You're so beautiful. How did I resist from kis- kissing you at the coffee shop?", said Rin, blushing furiously and looking down at his Frozen blanket. Haru didn't quite understand but the blushing seemed to be contagious. He felt his ears grow hot. 

"Just shut up and kiss me.", Haru said glancing over at Rin, who seemed to be mesmerized with Olaf's carrot nose. Rin looked up at Haru then, his cheeks tinged red and a positively illegal look on his face. Haru swivelled his head back to the screen and tried to maintain calm. 

' _This is not happening. I'm just feeling like this because of this stupid fanfiction.',_ Haru chanted to himself, forcing himself not to look at Rin again.

Haru took the liberty to read the third person part since Rin clearly couldn't handle it.

"Haru tilted his head up, meeting Rin's lips halfway. He tasted like coffee. Rin gently tilted his head, leaning into Haru's scent. Haru was as still as a boulder and Rin was peeved until he realized Haru didn't know what to do. Rin carefully bit Haru's soft lips causing Haru to gasp slightly. Rin slid his tongue through, sighing at the feeling of tasting Haru fully.", Haru read.

That was... wow. Haru looked over at Rin. Rin was staring at Haru's thin lips in a daze. He didn't even notice Haru's gaze until a few seconds later. Rin looked up from Haru's lips and they gazed at each other, not speaking a word. Haru glanced down and noticed Rin swiping his tongue over his lips, leaving them shiny, plump, and just _irresistable._  Haru felt himself leaning in and wondered if there was some sort of magnet attached to Rin. He felt Rin moving closer as well and Haru closed his eyes.

Their lips met. Rin didn't taste like anything much, and the kiss didn't set off fireworks in his mind, and both of them were too shocked to move their lips, but the kiss felt nice. Haru breathed in, and he could faintly smell Rin; like apple scented shampoo. They stay like that for a few seconds until Rin pulls away, breathing as though he had just run a mile. Haru examines him curiously, still a bit dazed as to what just happened.

Haru gets up.

"Rin delete that video.", Haru said turning away.

" Wh- but the- why? ", Rin said dejectedly.

" We're making another one tomorrow. Except this time we'll be reading **harurin** , not rinharu."

Before Rin could figure out what that meant, Haru was already walking to his room.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first attempt at fanfiction. Just throwin' that out there.  
> Also as you can tell I have no idea how making YouTube videos works.  
> And YES headcanon that Rin is Frozen fan!  
> My tumblr is:  
> soumako-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
